Fear is Here
by Lovelystar033
Summary: A Ghost on a lake...No one has ever faced her. Will Lisa survive? Oneshot, rated T for safety


**Based off of a nightmare...(The captain talks funny, so it's not a grammer mistake)**

Clouds smothered the sun, making the sky appear black. Lisa slapped the back of her leg as a mosquito bit it. "Some birthday present," she muttered, tossing back her waist-length black hair. The ratty boat floated up ahead in the weed infested water, looking as though it would fall apart any minute. She turned to her father with a groan. "Do we have to ride this boat? I'd much rather go to the mall!"

Lisa'a father stared at her, his eyes flashing. He resembled Lisa despite his short, spikey hair. "Yes, you know it's a tradition in this family to ride a boat on your fifteenth birthday!" His gaze softened. "Listen, as soon as we're through, we'll get a pizza." Lisa's friend, Gail, spoke up right then.

"Oh, can't we just get the pizza now?" she begged. "This boat looks like it'll sink! Besides, there's a storm coming." She turned her face to the sky, an apprehensive look in her blue eyes. It had turned a deep green color. Slapping the back of her neck as a mosquito attacked, she sighed. "That's what I get for having short hair," she muttered, trying to drag the blond locks over her neck.

Just then, a man stepped off the boat. He was short with a scraggly white beard and a bright yellow raincoat. A rain hat's brim covered most of his face. "Welcome to Captain Bill's boat tour. Are ye ready to go?" he asked in a raspy voice. Lisa gave one last glance at her dad, who shook his head. Reluctantly, Lisa stepped onto the boat with a grimace. Just as they set off, lightning flashed, lighting up the seemingly gray lake. Gail let out a yelp and took a step towards Lisa.

"Can we go now?" she asked in a squeaky voice. The captain limped up, his eyes wide.

"I shouldn't have taken ye out 'ere," he grunted. "Tonight is the night Fear returns." All of us looked at him, pondering what he meant by that. Fear is a ghost," he explained. "She died right in this very lake, fifty years ago tonight." He shuddered, looking at the sky. "I usually don't take no passengers out on this night, but I lost track of time."

The boat came to a halt and gave a great shudder. The captain turned as fog filled the lake, his eyes luminous. "Fear is here!" he said excitedly. A drenched shape rose out of the lake, and restraining her breath was the only thing Lisa could do to keep from screaming.

The ghost had a gray, skeletal face. Her black hair was stringy and clung to her bony face. She was adorned with a white gown streaked with blood-stains, and her eyes were raven black. "Run!" Lisa's father shreiked, looking as though he regretted the boating decision. Without any consideration, the three passenger ran and jumped into the cold, gray lake water.

"Stop, I command you!" Fear cried in a raspy voice. "I'm lonely, keep me company!" Lisa struggled in the water, hoping to escape her fate. She finally got to land; a pine needle strewn island with a forest. Lisa's father and Gail came up beside her, a look of absolute horror on their soaking faces.

"What will we do?" Gail whimpered. "We can't get rid of a ghost, she's already dead!" Lisa was frozen with fear as the ghost floated towards them, her dark eyes glowing maliciously. Closing her eyes, Lisa waited for the end to come, untill she heard the scream. Looking up fearfully, she saw a ray of sunlight shine though the trees and strike the ghost. Fear let out another ear-piercing shriek, then fell away into dust.

Lisa's father looked relieved and horrified at the same time. "Where's the captain?" he asked. The old man was nowhere to be found.

**one month later**

Sunlight flitteres through the car windows as Lisa and her father drove by the farm. "I can't wait to meet Frea!" Lisa exclaimed. Frea was Lisa's father's fiance. Ever since her mother had died, she had waited to meet her. It would be a good break from the gost nonsense at the lake.

"I know," her father said warmly. "Just don't tell her about you-know-waht."

Lisa nodded. They pulled into a driveway a minute later to be greeted by a strange looking woman. She had a pale face with scraggly black hair, all too familiar.

Lisa's eyes widened as the letters of Frea's name rearanged themselves into Fear. "Hello Lisa," the woman said, flasing Lisa a smirk with yellowed teeth. "I've been waiting so long to meet you." Her raven-like eyes shimmered as the sky suddenly grew dark.


End file.
